Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to viewfinders for use in cameras and more particularly to an improved viewfinder including a plurality of lenses adapted to be selectively positioned in a viewing position.
The commonly assigned applications cross-referenced above disclose mechanisms for selectively positioning at least three lenses into an optical path to provide at least three levels of magnification to produce special effects such as pseudo tele and pseudo pan. The mechanisms disclosed employ pivotal or rectilinearly movable lens frames positioned by a cam means to achieve selective positioning of the lenses.